Back in time, to the life that was waiting for her
by badwolf2603
Summary: Hermione goes back to 1983 by accident, where she meets a 23 year old version of Snape. mainly fluff with some occasional angst (it is Snape after all!). please read and review!
1. They meet

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing, not even Snape **

Chapter 1

Hermione had been playing about with her time-turner absent-mindedly while studying, not really realising what she was doing. Then suddenly, the whole world was spinning. She landed in a patch of grass in a place that certainly wasn't Hogwarts.

"Oh Merlin! How many turns did I go back! And why did it change where I was, it never does that!" Hermione said.

She saw a newspaper stand and ran over to grab a paper. The date on it read _17__th__ July, 1983_.

"Oh, shit!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Excuse me; I do not think that a woman such as yourself should be so angry at a muggle newspaper" a familiar voice said.

Hermione turned, and her suspicions were confirmed, it was Snape.

"Snape!" she said, happy that she wasn't completely alone.

Wait a minute; Snape had called her a… woman? Strange.

"And might I ask how you know my name?" Snape enquired.

Hermione realised she couldn't explain anything; it would meddle too much with time. She settled with the excuse, "I… recognise you from when I was at Hogwarts. You were a few years above me."

"Well in that case, please call me Severus, we are equals. Well, not if you were in Gryffindor." Severus said.

Hermione thought that she would be better off to stay on his good side, but she refused to be a Slytherin, so she said, "Oh no, I'm a Ravenclaw girl. I guess you're a Slytherin? Wait, how did you know I was a witch before I said where I knew you from?" she asked.

"Your wand is poking out of your back pocket, and yes, I was in Slytherin" said Snape.

"You are observant. Interesting how you noticed my BACK pocket." She winked at him.

Oh God! She was flirting with professor Snape! That time turner must have done something to her head. Though he did look handsome…

Snape was blushing furiously, and said "I… well, I apologise".

Hermione was in shock. He really was checking her out! This had to be some weird parallel universe. Snape does not check people out, ever. Not her, anyway.

She quite liked the idea of him looking at her though, oddly. She reached out and touched his arm and said, "Don't apologise, I was only messing around".

"Would you like to get something to drink, like a coffee? You look tired if you don't mind me saying" Snape said.

"I would love to" said Hermione in response. She really was exhausted.


	2. The confession

They had been talking for hours at the little café that Severus had lead them to. He was actually a very charming and interesting man to talk to, Hermione thought. He had made her laugh a lot, and vice versa. It was nice to see him smile. She never had before. Hermione came to the conclusion she liked this Snape much more. She had hardly thought about where, or rather when, she was.

_I wonder if Harry and Ron are missing me._

All Hermione knew was that Severus (she got strangely comfortable with calling him that) was her best bet of getting her home. She just couldn't say anything yet, he'd think she was mental.

"Well Hermione, this has been nice, but I really should get back home." Severus announced.

"Of course" Hermione said "It's been lovely meeting you."

Severus replied with a curt nod and said he would send her an owl. He then departed rather quickly his robes billowing behind him.

"Something's never change" Hermione muttered, amused.

It then dawned on her she had nowhere to stay, and not one knut on her. She walked around Spinner's end (she realised that was where she was) endlessly, not knowing quite what to do. It had started to rain, and Hermione felt a little scared, and very alone.

Hermione cried, while wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. Then she saw a door swing open and Severus ran out of the house to her.

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name are you doing out here?" He wrapped a protective arm around her and took her inside his house.

He closed the door and turned to face Hermione, who was trying to wipe away her tears as fast as she could.

"Severus, I have to be honest with you. There's something you need to know."


	3. Stay

Hermione had finished explaining everything to Severus and she finally looked him in the eye again. She had expected to receive the usual menacing glare that she was used to, but instead she was greeted with a look that was much softer.

"Oh Hermione, you poor thing" he came over and awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

Hermione was confused. Firstly by how… nice Severus was being, and secondly because she was slightly amused by the uncomfortable pat. Snape evidently noticed this.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at this" he explained "Which I'm sure you're aware of seeing as I've been your teacher for quite some time."

"The only time I've ever felt like this about a woman is my old friend, Lily, who died two years ago. She never felt the same way about me, so I don't know how to act with you. I apologise".

Hermione was astonished by how he was in love with Lily and how no one had known, not even Harry. _Of course _she thought, _that explains so much. _She remembered where Harry had to be at this moment. _Oh poor Harry, alone with the Dursleys at just two years old. _

"Severus, if you will still allow me to call you that, it's me who should apologise. I should have told you from the start. It's just I'm all alone here, and you felt like home somehow, and I didn't have the courage to ruin that". Hermione said.

Severus clasped her hand firmly "you are not alone. Not now. I've got you." he said simply.

The two pairs of eyes met and stared into each other, and they both unconsciously leaned forward. Severus licked his lips nervously. Hermione abruptly pulled away and stuttered, apologising for over stepping her boundaries.

"I should leave, I'm sorry" she said.

"You shall do no such thing!" he commanded. He instantly regretted it by seeing her adorable face become frightened. His voice softened, and he said "stay, please."

He showed her to the spare bedroom, and squeezed her hand as a goodnight. Hermione crawled into bed, and quickly fell into a deep sleep. She was shattered.


	4. Nightmares

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in a cold sweat. She had been dreaming of Voldemort hunting her down for being a 'mudblood'. It was ridiculous. She was 17 for crying out loud! She should be able to handle a nightmare. You-know- who hadn't even returned at this point in time. But she couldn't help it. She was too scared to be alone.

She tip-toed out of her room, looking for Severus. Hermione heard snoring coming behind a closed door, so she opened it. She saw Severus asleep. He looked so peaceful. So young. So… hot. He was topless, and he was in pretty good shape. His muscles were well defined, and though he had battle scars, to her, Severus was beautiful.

Hermione ever so gently lowered herself down into his bed and curled up. Glad to not be sleeping by herself. Severus reached out and held her close. Hermione figured that he sub-consciously sensed she was there. She drifted off into a nice, peaceful sleep.

Once Severus heard her light snoring, he opened his eyes. He silently chuckled to himself. _Clearly she never discovered that I was a VERY light sleeper. _He kissed her head softly and laid his head back down on his pillow.

Severus stared up at the ceiling. _I assume she'll want me to help her get back. I know it's selfish but I want her to stay. Live a life in this time, with me. Would she?_

"Severus" Hermione whispered in her sleep, "Severus".


	5. I think I burnt the bacon

Snape's eyes fluttered open. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was 9.30am. _Merlin, I haven't slept in this long in years._ He smelt eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen and hurried down to see what was going on.

"Hey, you" Hermione called as he entered the kitchen "Sorry, I kind of helped myself, but I wanted to say thank you."

"It's not a problem" Severus replied drowsily. "Why aren't you using magic to cook?"

"Oh I never do. I learnt from my mother and she obviously never had access to a wand. I think it tastes better this way. Anyway, cooking soothes me."

Severus smiled at her. He took in her big frizzy hair that he just wanted to put his fingers through, and then his eyes moved down to her plush lips he wanted to taste. He was about to speak when Hermione cut in. "Thank you. For last night. I figured you knew" she sat down on a stool and twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Severus knelt down in front of her and gently pulled her chin up so he was looking at him.

"We all get nightmares Hermione" he murmured.

Hermione nodded fiercely, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

Severus lightly brushed them away with the pad of his thumb. He leant upwards to kiss her on the forehead. Hermione smiled. He then went to kiss her on the cheek, but Hermione turned and caught him on the lips. Their lips moved slowly with one another.

The kiss was quick, understated. But both of them felt the emotions that were behind it.

"I think I burnt the bacon." Hermione said.

Severus chuckled and pulled her up by the hand. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear "I hope it was worth it".


	6. Shopping

That day Severus had taken Hermione shopping, as she had no clothes or toiletries. The trip did not go well. Severus was inexcusably rude to everyone he saw. Hermione had always been a stickler for manners, and Severus did not say please or thank you to the people in the shops once.

There was a witch who couldn't be much older than 13, and she had told Hermione she looked lovely in a dress she was trying on. In response, Severus had said "mind your own business before I hex you into oblivion". Hermione really thought that this Snape was different. A Snape she could love.

"What is the matter with you" Hermione hissed.

"What." Snape snapped back at her.

"I understand you don't enjoy shopping, that's clear, but you insisted that we go, against my wishes. And now you're being a completely different Severus to the one I woke up to" She said.

"I will not change myself for you, and this is how I am to people." Snape said. "I tried to change for Lily, and look how that turned out."

"I am not Lily. I understand that she hurt you in a way I can't imagine, but I refuse to be a replacement."

"No! No, you will never replace her. You never could." Severus turned away from Hermione, his sleek black hair covering his face.

"I don't want to Severus." Hermione said softly. "So many people have told me about Lily, so I feel like I know her. To me she seemed like she would want you to be a good man. And being a good man doesn't mean just being good to her and her memory. It means being good to everyone."

Severus gave Hermione a quick nod, and once they collected their purchases, he apparated them both home.

Hermione started unpacking the food they bought and said "So what shall we have for dinner?"

"You have whatever you like. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Severus replied.

Hermione figured she would be sleeping alone tonight, even if the nightmares came.

**Authors note: It killed me to write this chapter! I much prefer the nice Severus, but I felt like I wasn't being true to his character. The reason he is more open and well, nicer in this story is that in flashbacks to his time with Lily, he seemed so different to his usual self. I tried to recreate that with Hermione. Please review!**


	7. Oh, god, Hermione

Hermione had eaten and gone to bed. She stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Suddenly, a patronus in the form of a doe appeared before her.

"Hermione" It boomed in Severus' voice "Are you awake?"

She cast her own patronus and quietly said "yes". Her otter bounded away to deliver the message.

A moment later, Severus slipped into her room and perched uncomfortably on the edge of the bed.

"This is a rather awkward conversation to bring up, but I feel I must." Severus announced.

"Oh, Severus, it's fine, I understand. I promise that I'll be gone before you wake up. I won't make you uncomfortable in your own home. I'll be ok, I guess I can transfigure some muggle money and figure this out on my…"

"Stop, Hermione." Snape said firmly. "It is not awkward because I wish for you leave, because I do not. It is uncomfortable because I am not good at apologising. Probably because I never do."

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"I was unforgivably rude today. I acted that way because I felt like I was betraying Lily by feeling the way I do about you. I swore I would never love again, yet here I am, falling more in love every second" said Severus.

Hermione smiled a little and joked "So you weren't really going to hex that poor girl?"

Severus chuckled lightly and shook his head.

Hermione leaned in and kissed him. Severus responded by wrapping his arms around her and pushed her towards him gently. As the kiss intensified, Hermione laid back down onto the pillow, bringing Severus down with her. She pulled at his cravat and untied it, then threw it onto the floor. He removed his coat and continued to kiss her, sliding his tongue into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione moaned softly, which drove Severus crazy. He took off her dress, and that joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"Oh, Severus"

"Oh, god, Hermione"


	8. This is where I belong

**Author's note: this chapter is rated M due to the sexual content- don't read if you are a young witch or wizard!**

Severus and Hermione spent the next week in absolute bliss. Their days were filled with days in the park, walking hand in hand, or apparating to the seaside to eat fish and chips. They would talk, and they felt like they had known each other for a lifetime. Severus would still have the odd mood swing, where he put up his guard and try to shut Hermione out, but it never lasted long.

Their nights were even better. The pair just couldn't keep their hands off each other. Hermione often wondered if the entire street could hear their post-coital moans. Severus didn't seem to care.

One night, after a marathon of love-making, the two were cuddled up together in bed, watching the fire dance in the fireplace. Severus was stroking Hermione's arm, and she was lying across his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Neither one of them had mentioned Hermione going back to 1996, where, well, when, she was from.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you. This is where I belong." Hermione whimpered.

"I don't want you to go back either, but what about your friends and family? You love them. And what of Harry? The two of you seem very close." said Severus.

"I love him, I love all of them, but I love you more." said Hermione. "Besides, we can help Harry here. When you return to teach at Hogwarts in September, I will go with you and see what Dumbledore and I can do about the information I know about the future, and what we can prevent from happening."

Severus smirked and lifted her chin to kiss her. Once he had, he let her go and she snuggled back down.

"I guess I'm stuck with you then" Severus drawled.

"Yep, sorry." giggled Hermione, who then sat up and straddled Severus. She bent down to kiss him, slipping her tongue in. Her hair fell to form a curtain around both of them. Severus moved his hands up both her thighs and cupped her butt firmly. He slid her forward so she was pressed right up against his bulge.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and said "again?"

Severus gave her a truly Slytherin smile and kissed her neck, then nibbled her ear. Hermione flung her head back so that her hips thrusted forward, and Severus entered her.

_Yep, _she thought, _there is no way I'm leaving._


	9. What else do you love about me?

_6 months later_

Severus and Hermione were in a serious, committed relationship. They were in love. Both of them stayed in Severus' quarters at Hogwarts. Hermione, naturally, had to replace some of the Slytherin green with her Gryffindor red. This disgruntled Severus immensely, but other than that, it suited them both nicely.

Hermione had been working with Albus on stopping the return of Voldemort. With the information that she knew, she was an invaluable asset to what was left of the original order of the phoenix. Hermione found calling Dumbledore 'Albus' at first, but she soon got used to it. Recently, the two of them had focused their efforts on Harry.

Hermione had informed Dumbledore about the horror that was the Dursleys. Over the past couple of days they had been deliberating where to move Harry to; as it was obvious a three year old couldn't stay with them. Albus had been reluctant about this at first, saying it was 'character building' for Harry, making him stronger for the battle with Voldemort.

Hermione had found this ridiculous, and eventually he consented. The question was where to put him. One night, when both her and Severus had finished work and were sharing a bottle of wine by the fire, Hermione was asking Severus on his opinion.

"Hermione, I really couldn't care less for the boy. I know you were fond of him in your past life, but you need to let it go." said Severus.

"WHAT! Let it go?! He's a baby Severus! Just a poor, scared baby. I know you hate his father, rightfully so, but don't take it out on Harry!" Hermione said, furious. She knew how un-feeling Severus could be to people who were not her, but this was crossing a line.

Severus sighed and downed the rest of his wine. He gently put his glass down.

"I suppose your right." said Severus

"Really? You never say that I'm right" Hermione said, surprised by how quickly he backed down, usually they were as stubborn as each other. She liked this fact though, it lead for quite interesting, and often heated, debates.

"Hermione, you seem to have a way of putting things to me that make me see sense, even if I don't like it. I love you for that."

Hermione smiled slightly and went over to Severus and sat on his lap. She curled up and he wrapped his strong arms around her protectively. She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear seductively, "What else do you love about me?"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. He kissed her hair and said "I love your wild, unruly hair" he then kissed her chin and said "I love your cute button chin" he kissed her breastbone and said "I love how pure and good your heart is" and finally, he kissed her forehead and said "But most of all, I love your mind. Your intelligence, your sense of humour, and even the way you think"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed at this last comment. "You mean you have…"

Snape interrupted before she could finish "I never had to use legilimency on you to know exactly what you're thinking, Hermione"

She blushed slightly and said "So what am I thinking right now, this second"

Severus brushed her hair out of her face and softly said

"You want us to adopt Harry together"


	10. fate

"Albus suggested it to me this morning" Hermione confessed. "What do you think?"

"I think it's the single most stupid idea you've ever come up with. I would be a terrible father, and you know it." said Severus.

"I don't know it! I actually think you would be a terrific father"

"Few would agree with you, if any."

"Oh Severus, seeing as it was Albus who suggested the idea to me, which he got from Minerva, that argument is completely invalid. It comes down to a simple question. Do you want Harry as your son?" Hermione asked.

Severus looked at Hermione for a moment, and went to reply. Before he could, Albus poked his head through the fireplace. The couple turned to look at him in surprise. Well, Hermione was surprised, Severus was just aggravated.

"Good evening Hermione! Severus, might I borrow you?" said Dumbledore.

"Of course, Albus, I'll floo through now, I can't think of anything I'd rather do" Severus said sarcastically. Albus just twinkled his eyes and disappeared again. Severus turned to Hermione and squeezed her hand, and bent down to kiss her cheek swiftly.

"We shall continue this when I return"

Hermione gave him a quick smile and nodded, so Severus went through to Albus' office.

"What's this about, Albus? Make it quick whatever it is. You should know it is an invasion of our privacy for you to just stick your head into our living room" Severus said, irritated.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Severus. Would I be right in assuming that your topic of discussion was the potential adoption of young Harry Potter?" said Dumbledore, the twinkle returning in his eyes.

"That is none of your business" Severus hissed.

"Actually, it is. The Potter's assigned me the job of looking after Harry should they die and he live".

"Oh yes, because you've been doing an impeccable job of that so far" Severus spat.

The twinkle had left Albus' eyes. "I regret that I haven't taken action before now. Hermione made me see how wrong it was to keep Harry in that situation just in case we all need him someday"

"Well that's what everyone is to you. Just a tool for the greater good." Severus said, getting angrier by the minute.

"Peace Severus. Hermione and I might be able to change the future, but there is nothing I can do about the past."

"I'm not wasting my evening listening to this, I'm returning to my quarters. Please feel free to summon me should a real issue occur. Goodnight Albus." Severus turned and began to billow out of the room.

"Severus!" Albus shouted, in a tone so commanding, Severus conceded and span back around.

"Yes Albus?" Snape asked haughtily.

"I have something to show you. I have no doubt that you and Hermione would make excellent parents to Harry, but I know you won't listen to me. Here is someone that will convince you" Albus said, producing the resurrection stone from his pocket. Then, suddenly, Lily appeared to Severus.

Severus dropped to his knees and whispered "Lily"

"Severus" Lily said, smiling. "I'm so pleased you have found Hermione. She loves you in the way that you deserve."

"I love her too, so much. She showed me what love really was" Severus said, tears in his eyes.

"I am so glad." Lily said.

"Now please, give that love to my son too. You remember what Petunia is like, and her husband is worse. I am forced to watch Harry being treated despicably every day, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. But you can do something, Severus. Hermione is a natural mother, and she is also right, you really would make a fantastic father to Harry. Even James has had to admit that, and that's saying a lot. This is fate Severus."

Severus snorted at the last part; he couldn't give a bezoar what James thought.

Lily disappeared as suddenly as she arrived, and Albus said goodnight. Severus numbly flooed back to Hermione, who was sitting biting her fingernails.

When she noticed him, she ran over to Severus and went to speak. Severus placed a finger on Hermione's lips and simply said ". You were right. It's time for Harry to come home"

Severus went on to explain everything to Hermione, and once he had finished, she jumped on him and squealed with excitement.

"We're going to be parents!" She nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent. "I love you so much".

"And I, you"

They stood there for what seemed like hours, wrapped up in each other's arms. About to be parents.

**Thanks to my new beta- reader, Akito-Kitsune!**


	11. Try not to hex them

Hermione and Severus stood outside 4 Privet Drive, about to knock on the door. Hermione clutched Severus' hand nervously. He did a better job of concealing his emotions, but Hermione knew he was just as anxious to meet Harry.

He stepped forward, and with his free hand he knocked on the Dursley's door. "Try not to hex them Severus" Hermione whispered anxiously in Severus' ear.

He raised his eyebrow and replied "don't tempt me".

Petunia Dursley opened the door with a three year old Dudley on her hip.

"It's you, that Snape- boy. What do you want? If you're looking for Lily, just leave, because she's dead" Petunia said snottily.

Hermione squeezed Severus' hand to show her support. She knew it was still hard for Severus to hear.

"I am not looking for Lily, not that she would dream of coming to you in the first place, if she was alive." Severus replied, equally snotty. "We are here for her son, your husband's punch bag."

Petunia blushed violently and stuttered nervously, putting Dudley down. He ran off to shout at Harry for upsetting his mummy. Petunia crossed her arms defensively and said;

"We were promised no interaction with the wizarding world. You shouldn't be here. Leave"

"Might we speak with your husband too?" Hermione enquired.

"Certainly not, he's at work" Petunia insisted.

"Petunia, let me put it simply. Give us the boy. NOW." Severus said, giving her his trademark glare.

Petunia scurried off and returned with a skinny rake of a boy, with messy black hair and broken glasses.

"Just take him and go. Never come here again!" Petunia said, shooing them off. She was worried what the neighbours might think.

Hermione and Severus shared a look before Hermione gently grabbed a shocked and confused looking Harry, and the three dissaparated.


	12. Family

They had arrived back at Severus' quarters. Harry looked around in wonder at the change of location. Instead of a drizzly street in Surrey, he was in an unfamiliar room. He looked around curiously. He saw bright green furnishings, with odd splashes of red dotted about. Even though the colours usually clash, they seemed to suit the strange people with him. Then his eyes moved to the huge fireplace, with a crackling fire keeping the room warm and toasty. Harry was too overwhelmed; he was only three after all.

"What's goin on? Where's Auntie Tunia? Where did we go!?" Harry cried.

"Harry, Harry... Shh darling, you're safe now. Vernon will never hurt you again, I promise. We're all together now, I'm here sweetie..." Hermione soothed him as she rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"Mummy? Are you mummy?" Harry asked, his eyes hopeful, but still filled with tears.

Hermione instantly welled up and nodded furiously. "Yes Harry, I'm your mummy." She confirmed.

Harry gave her a huge smile and clung to her leg in delight. Severus was leaning against the door casually, with arms crossed and a faint smile at the sight before him. His family.

Harry saw him watching and realization struck. "Daddy?!" Harry screamed, and launched himself into Severus' arms. Harry nuzzled into a very stunned Severus' neck. He had no idea how to handle children, not even his own, clearly.

Hermione nodded encouragingly, still grinning from ear to ear. Severus smirked at her and then awkwardly wrapped his arms around Harry's small frame.

"Daddy, are we a family? I readed about family when I stoled fat Dudley's book. Is that what we are now?" Harry asked.

Severus was inclined to correct Harry's grammar, but he tried to remind himself of Harry's young age. Instead he settled for, "Yes Harry, we are all going to be a family now."

Harry squealed with excitement, now resting fully on Severus' hip. Family was all Harry ever wanted.

**Massive thanks to my beta-reader, Akito-Kitsune! Thank-you to everyone who reads this, it means a lot. I would like to get to 20 reviews, I'm kinda stuck for the next few chapters and could use some help…**


	13. the dark mark still haunts

**Thanks to my wonderful beta-reader Akito-Kitsune. I own nothing. Please read and review!**

That night, Hermione woke up in the early hours of the morning. She glanced across at the clock on her side of the bed.

"Eugh, 4am." She grumbled sleepily.

Reaching for her wand, she flicked on a light and looked across the bed for Severus, only to find he wasn't there. Hermione frowned as she rubbed her eyes and decided to get out of bed to search of him. Walking out onto the landing she heard excited whispers and the occasional booming laugh.

"Did Mummy _really _set your kitchen on fire, Daddy?" Harry asked, finding the image hilarious as he sat on Severus' lap in the lounge.

"Indeed she did Harry, I was cleaning for weeks!" Severus confirmed, amused by Harry's easy acceptance of everything he said.

"Hey!" Walking into the lounge, Hermione interrupted, "If you remember rightly mister that was your fault!" she teased playfully.

Harry giggled at the pairs banter.

Severus smirked at her from his place on the sofa and whispered, "Don't listen to her Harry" in Harry's ear so quietly Hermione barely caught what he said. This caused Harry to laugh even more.

"Mummy, come look at what Daddy did to the fire!" Harry said suddenly, scurrying over to Hermione and dragging her to the sofa by the hand.

Hermione sat herself down on the couch with a slight laugh and cuddled Harry into her lap. Severus wrapped his arms around them both and they all stared at the dancing fire, Harry eventually falling back to sleep.

When Harry rolled in his sleep he pulled Severus' sleeve up, exposing the dark mark. This made Severus think. What was he doing? He was not this man; he was the bat of the dungeons for Merlin's sake! A former death eater. He did not deserve happiness.

Severus leaped out of their embrace and stalked off, with a glare that would terrify any first year to death. He couldn't believe he'd been this foolish. He had let not one but two people into his heart. He left their quarters without looking back or giving an explanation for his abrupt departure.

Feeling quite offended by Severus' actions, Hermione put a sleeping Harry back into his bed. She placed a loving kiss to his forehead before placing a listening charm over the room that would alert her if Harry woke up again.

Now she went in search of Severus. She suspected that he would most likely be in his office, so decided to look there first. She found him by his pensieve.

He was hunched over, his robes concealing him. Both arms were stretched out holding on to either side of the bowl. Hermione could hear his shaky breath.

"Severus?" Hermione asked tenderly.

"Go away Hermione" Severus growled.

Any other witch or wizard would have complied, sensing his tone, but not Hermione. She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms round his back to entwine at his front.

She kissed his back softly, hearing his breath relax, but then tense up again.

"Stop, please." Severus pleaded, making it obvious he didn't want her to stop at all.

"What's going on, Severus? We were having a lovely moment then, before you ran off."

"I did not run off." He said sulkily.

"Yes you did, now look at me and explain." Hermione commanded gently.

He slowly turned around to face her. He stared lovingly into Hermione's caramel eyes and stroked her cheek, "I'm scared Hermione. I love you both so much and I can't lose you. Knowing how much I need you scares me." He admitted, dropping his hand in shame and hanging his head.

"Severus, don't." Placing a hand to his cheek, hoping he would raise his head again, Hermione implored, "Just because you lost her doesn't mean you will lose us."

Severus looked back up and saw the unconditional love she had for him, and it warmed his heart. He smiled softly and nodded. "Come; let us go back to bed, love." said Severus. He took Hermione by the hand, leading her out of his office.

On the way out he picked Hermione up and carried her bridal-style back to their quarters. Kissing her lovingly along the way, both of their laughs filled the gloomy dungeons around them.


	14. only for you

Still laughing, Severus put Hermione down gently once they had entered their lounge. She kissed his cheek and he leaned into it, nuzzling her neck with his protruding nose.

It was an intimate, content moment for both of them.

"I wasn't expecting to love Harry as soon as I did; I thought it would take time, but it hasn't. I loved him as soon as he leapt into my arms." He confessed softly in Hermione's ear.

She smiled and whispered back, "I told you so. Come on, let's go to bed."

Leaning back from their embrace, Severus nodded in agreement. He extended his hand to Hermione which she took gladly.

As they passed Harry's room they peered in to see him sleeping soundly, but muttering something about "scary Uncle Vernon" in his sleep. Severus frowned. He would have to do something about that later.

Hermione shut Harry's door with a soft click and led Severus to their bedroom. He spun her around to face him then leant in and kissed her; trying to express all the love he felt for her.

"Hermione, I'm so grateful for what you have given me. I never thought it possible. I don't deserve you or Harry." Severus murmured against her lips.

"Shh, Severus. You do deserve it, all of it, but let's not talk about that." Hermione got out her wand and with a flick of her wrist her favourite song began to play softly around the room.

Severus raised a Slytherin eyebrow at the music

"Dance with me?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I don't dance Hermione."

"Please, for me?" She pleaded.

"Very well, if you insist." Severus consented reluctantly. "But only here! Only for you! I refuse to dance in front of anyone other than you."

She rested her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head as they slow danced in a circle.

Hermione looked up at him with her big caramel eyes. Severus bent down and touched her lips with his own. Lifting his hand to her chin, he intensified the kiss by entwining his tongue with hers. Backing them up slowly, Severus gently lowered Hermione onto their bed and held her hands above her, never breaking the kiss.

They made love, but differently than they had before. The other times had been rough and passionate. This instance was equally as intense, but every move was slow and gentle.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling. Hermione hoped Severus would actually sleep tonight, and she suspected he would.

**HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to Akito-Kitsune, my fantastic beta reader. Please read and review. No flames!**


	15. For the dark lord

_Several weeks later_

"Severus!" Hermione shouted desperately. "Severus!"

Severus awoke with a start and shot out of bed. Grabbing his wand, he all but ran from the room using the sound of Hermione's distraught voice as a guide as where to go. He found her in their lounge, looking around frantically with a hand on her forehead. She had a panicked look upon her face, and her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"What is it?" Severus asked worriedly. "What's wrong?!"

"Harry's gone, Severus! He's just gone. I got up for some water and looked in on him, but he wasn't there. I've checked everywhere and, and..." Hermione trailed off, unable to finish as a tear slowly began to run down her face. She quickly wiped it away on the back of her sleeve.

Severus' brow furrowed and he rushed toward Harry's room, robes billowing behind him. Behind him, he heard Hermione continue to run around their quarters shouting Harry's name, before calling out to him that she was going to floo call Albus and Minerva.

Upon entering Harry's room, Severus found that the young boy's bed was indeed deserted. _Where could he have gone? _Severus wondered, deeply concerned. _It's 1am for Merlin's sake!_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a piece of parchment buried underneath his adoptive son's pillow. He whisked it out and quickly scanned the contents of the surprisingly short missive.

_For the Dark Lord._

That was all the note said, and Severus felt his heart stop from the implications those four short words held. He turned and walked out of the room in a daze, the small note still held in his hand.

Making his way back to the lounge, he found Albus, Minerva, and Hermione all worriedly talking to each other by the fireplace. Once noticing his appearance in the room, all three rushed over to his side, talking over one another as they fired questions his way. Severus didn't bother to answer, and he simply held out the parchment he had found in front of Hermione.

Confused, she took it from his hand and read the now slightly rumpled note. She gasped, and covered her mouth in astonishment as tears once again filled her eyes. She handed the note to Albus for him and Minerva to read, while she tried to fight the tears away. Albus' face became very grave as the words, "Death Eaters..." passed his aged lips.

A look of worry was on Minerva's face as she placed a hand on Hermione's arm in a gesture of comfort and support towards the younger woman. Looking around at the small group, she asked in her strong Scottish accent, "What shall we do?"

"It's simple." Severus answered stonily. "We go after them, kill them all and get my son back."

Hermione nodded her head furiously in agreement. "Come on, let's go."

"No, Hermione." Severus said. "I need you to stay here; I need you safe."

Hermione started to argue but Severus cut her off.

"Minerva, I need you to go to Albus' office with Hermione and between the two of you call up as many people who you think can help. Contact the Auror's office as well." Severus ordered. "Albus, round up all staff willing to help."

"What about you, Severus? What shall you do?" Albus asked.

"I'll start with the Forbidden Forest." Severus stated.

Minerva and Albus exchanged a look then hurried off to do their separate jobs, leaving Hermione and Severus alone.

Hermione miserably grabbed the front of Severus' shirt, and pulled him towards her. She buried her head in his chest as she began cry.

With a sigh, Severus rested his chin on top of her head and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. He held her until her sobs began to lessen. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I will not let you be put in danger. I have to keep you safe. I won't find Harry if I'm worrying about you."

"But…" Hermione started.

Severus stopped her by kissing her firmly, but briefly, on the lips. "Please. Go help Minerva, and I'll see you very soon." He said as he gently broke their embrace.

"I love you." Hermione muttered.

"I love you, too." Severus answered.

"We'll find him, Severus. We just have to."

"Indeed." Severus replied. He leaned back down for one last quick kiss before he turned and ran out of their quarters. Making his way out of the castle, he swiftly headed towards the Forbidden Forest. His face was set in stone as he stalked towards the lurking danger that was surely to be ahead.

He whipped out his wand, and sneaked into the forest. He walked for what seemed liked hours. He stopped to cast another tracking spell when suddenly he heard rustling behind him. He spun around with his wand at the ready.

Silence.

Severus then heard a bone chillingly familiar laugh.


	16. Lucius

"Lucius?" Severus hissed softly into the darkness.

The laughing started up again, closer this time. Severus heard Harry let out a small whimper. It took everything Severus had not to run towards their voices, yelling decapitating spells Lucius' way as he went. But he knew that he had to keep his composure, for both his and Harry's sake. After all, how many other Death Eaters were here?

"Well, hello Severus" said Lucius, emerging from the shadows with a sleeping Harry in his arms.

"Lucius, what in Merlin's name is the matter with you?!" Severus shouted.

Lucius tutted at Severus. "Dear dear, Severus, not very nice. I'd speak a little kinder to the man in control of your child's fate"

"Lucius, I implore you…" Severus began

"No Severus, I implore you, to listen! Word got out about the knowledge that Miss Granger possesses. The Dark Lord is to return" Lucius said.

Several other death eaters appeared out of nowhere, and Lucius gave Severus a sly smile.

"We want to prove our loyalty to him. So we are taking to boy, and we're going to kill him!" Lucius announced, earning laughs from various death eaters.

"Why don't you take me instead?" Severus requested "Wouldn't Voldemort appreciate you killing a man who wasn't loyal to him over a mere boy?"

Lucius cocked his head, considering the offer.

"Very well, Severus, very well" Lucius said, pacing.

'_Severus!' _Albus whispered through legilimency.

'_Albus, is everyone primed to fight?' _Severus replied.

'_Just say the word'_ Albus promised.

Severus looked up at Lucius expectantly.

_Meanwhile in Albus' office_

"Minerva, the Order are on their way! Let's go meet Severus and the others." Hermione announced to Minerva.

"Good, Severus is going to need all the help he can get out there." Minerva replied, as the two women left the Headmaster's office and rushed down the hallways, heading to the Forbidden Forest. Glancing over, Minerva saw Hermione's face scrunch up with worry for the Potion's Master.

"Hermione, Severus is a skilled dueller and a very intelligent man. He will be just fine, I'm sure." said Minerva, trying to comfort her. The young witch's didn't appear reassured.

"Listen Hermione, you remember how you spoke to Albus and I privately about Sirius Black's innocence, correct?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. Though, I didn't tell Severus about it because of the grudge he holds against Sirius; innocent or not." replied Hermione, "Why do you ask?"

"He is on his way with Remus Lupin, and the rest of the order. Albus was able to see to his release and he is determined to help protect his Godson."

"That's fantastic news!" Hermione exclaimed with a brief smile on her face, before it faded away in worry for her son. "I do hope Severus won't be too put out though." She added worriedly.

"Hermione, his son is in danger. He won't care about old school grudges. Not until Harry is safe at least." The older witch commented.

They reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest where Albus and handful of staff were waiting by the edge of the tree line.

"What are you all waiting for? Let's go!" Hermione shouted.

Albus laid his hand on Hermione's shoulder to stop her from going forward.

"Severus is trying to reason with the Death Eaters that have Harry. We have them surrounded and are waiting for the opportune moment to attack. I have contacted Severus through Legilimency and he is aware of the plan." Albus explained to her.

Nodding, Hermione got out her wand and went to stand with the rest of the staff, ready to strike at Albus' command.

"Miss Granger, what do you think you're doing?" Albus asked serenely.

"Getting ready to go in there, of course." Hermione answered, puzzled.

"Severus' doesn't want you to fight." Minerva reminded her.

"If you expect me to just sit by while the love of my life and my son are in danger you are mistaken!" announced Hermione, getting quite het up.

"We'll look after her, Albus." Someone shouted from behind them. The three turned and saw two young men, around Severus' age, leading a large group from Hogwarts Castle towards them. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived.

Back In the forbidden forest, Lucius had consented to the trade, and decided to throw Harry to the floor with a gigantic thud. Harry remained unconscious and blood started to leak from his head.

Severus flipped, and shouted in his head _'Now Albus, now!' _while casting Sectumsempra at Lucius.

"Ah, Remus, Sirius... Good to see you." said Minerva. "Stay here to guard Hermione."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Albus shouted, "NOW!" And all hell broke loose.

**Massive thanks to my beta reader Akito Kitsune! I forgot on my last chapter so extra big one for chapter16!**


	17. We're ok

**Thanks to my awesome beta reader Akito-Kitsune! Couldn't do this without you!**

Sirius and Remus faced away from Hermione, forming a circle around her, with their wands at the ready. Hermione's eyes darted from duel to duel, trying to find Severus or Harry in the chaos. She saw that Remus and Sirius had started casting spells at death eaters, so she quickly snapped into action.

She had taken out two Death Eaters, and was finishing off another when she saw Severus striding towards her. He was casting nonverbal spells at any Death Eaters that came close. His eyes did not move from Hermione. He was clutching Harry to his side with one arm.

Hermione saw that young Harry appeared to be unconscious. In a panic, she shoved her way past Remus, who tried to hold her back. She ran to Severus and gasped when she saw the state of him.

"Quick, take him to the infirmary and stay there. GO!" Severus shouted above the noise.

Hermione took Harry and placed him onto her hip. She reached up and grabbed Severus face, and kissed him forcefully. He returned the kiss, but quickly pulled away and then he was gone, lost in the battle.

Hermione turned and began running up to the castle, wrapping her arms around Harry, sheltering him from any possible strikes. She heard hurried footsteps behind her so she glanced behind in fear, wand raised. However, it was just Sirius.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione exclaimed, lowering her wand.

"I said I'd look after you, remember?" Sirius said, looking around to make sure they weren't being followed.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to reply, as she turned back towards the castle. She vaguely registered Sirius following behind her; she was too worried if Harry was going to be alright, and if Severus was going to get out of the fight unscathed.

When they reached the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey ushered them to a bed straight away. Hermione laid Harry down gently and smoothed his hair out of eyes before stepping back.

The school nurse quickly examined the young boy and said, "Yes, slight head trauma, serious bruising… I know just the potion. One moment, let me find it…" She hurried off to get the required remedy.

Hermione gripped Harry's hand and started crying softly. Sirius rested his hand on her shoulder, unsure of what else to do to comfort the young woman.

Hermione stared at Harry's little face that had blood splattered all over it, but glanced up when the man beside her began to speak. "I'm Sirius. Well, I guess you already know that. I was told you were the one that proved me innocent, so thank you. Thank you, so much. Listen, by the sounds of it, our Harry will be just fine."

"I… I hope Harry can get to know his Godfather." Hermione replied softly.

The animagus smiled warmly and nodded in agreement. Madam Pomfrey returned with a vial and administered it to Harry. With her free hand Hermione gripped Sirius'. He squeezed it back supportively, his eyes never leaving his young Godson.

"What the hell happened to him? How could anyone do this?" Hermione cried. Sirius gripped her hand a little tighter, letting her know he was still there for her.

The two stood in a tense silence for a while, watching the young boy on the bed, waiting for any sign that the potion Madam Pomfrey gave him was working. Eventually, a small moan came from the bed. Slowly Harry's bright green eyes began to open and blink in confusion. Glancing around the room, he first saw a tall man with long, dark hair and gray eyes gently grinning down at him. Looking beside the man, Harry saw his mother, a huge, relieved smile on her face. When Hermione lifted her arms toward her son, Harry shot up from the bed into her waiting arms.

"Mummy!" Screamed Harry, "Are the men gone? Daddy saved me from the scary men!"

Hermione noticed that Sirius winced at Harry referring to Severus as "Daddy" instead of James. She could understand Sirius' feelings towards this, but knew now wasn't the time to talk about it with him.

"Mummy, is Daddy alright? Oh no, did the scary men take him too? Daddy!" Harry shouted, getting hysterical as he began sobbing into his mother's jumper.

"I know, Harry. I know, baby. Daddy will be here soon..." Hermione soothed, rubbing one of her hands up and down his back. But she had no idea if Severus would be back. Her eyes welled up once more in concern.

Harry's sobbing had subsided a few minutes later, and he had fallen back to sleep. Hermione tucked him into bed and turned to Sirius. He smiled gently back at her.

"Sorry, he wasn't in the right mood to meet new people. I'll introduce you properly tomorrow." Hermione said.

"It's okay, Hermione, I understand." replied Sirius.

Hermione started chewing on her fingernail, sick with worry about Severus. She began debating with herself if she should go back out and try to find him, but at that moment, Severus burst into the infirmary.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, glancing quickly around the room, looking for his family.

Hermione got out of her seat and rushed over to Severus. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her tightly against him.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. What about Harry? Are you alright?"

"We're both okay. I'm so glad you're alright. Come and tell us what happened." Hermione said, holding him just as tightly.

It was at that point Severus noticed that Sirius was in the room. He let go of Hermione and stiffened up. He nodded quickly and said "Sirius." in a very reserved tone.

"Severus." Sirius said, glaring. "I think I'll wait outside, Hermione. I'll get Remus to tell me what happened."

"Yes, the wolf is waiting out there for you." Severus drawled sarcastically.

With a glare towards Severus, Sirius quickly left the Hospital Wing, leaving Severus and Hermione alone. The pair hugged again, relishing in the fact that they were all safe.

Severus proceeded to tell Hermione everything. After Harry, Hermione and Sirius ran to the infirmary, the battle went on. The order won, of course, virtually unscathed. The biggest injury was Kingsley's, who had broken his knuckles after punching one of Voldemort's followers in the face, and Lucius had been killed. Being his usual self, he had run for the hills when things started to look bad. Severus saw that he was about to apparate so he cast Sectumsempra at Lucius. It hit him squarely in the back and he fell, bleeding heavily.

"No, Please!" Lucius begged.

Several members of the order surrounded him. The few death eaters still standing apparated away to safety. Severus knew he had done his job so turned and fled to the infirmary, hearing Lucius being finished off.

Once Severus finished his story he turned to face Hermione.

"But… How did the Death Eaters even penetrate the castle's protection enchantments?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea." said Severus, "But it seems they found a way."

"Thank goodness it's all over. You were very brave, you know." She said with a grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"No one hurts my family." Severus replied.

The two were seated beside their son's bed when Sirius and Remus entered the room again. Remus announced that soup was being served in the Great Hall for everyone who fought.

"Albus asked me to tell you that what happened tonight is an absolute secret. The students cannot find out." Sirius told them.

Severus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he said, "Obviously."

Hermione nudged him in the ribs. Severus glanced over at Hermione and seeing her slight glare, he said in a very pained and uncomfortable tone, "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius looked at Severus in shock and disbelief, as did Remus.

"You kept Hermione safe. I'm in your debt." Severus continued, obviously very unhappy with the circumstances.

Sirius was still too stunned to reply, so he just awkwardly nodded.

Remus decided to diffuse the tension and said "Let's leave Harry in Madam Pomfrey's good care and go eat."

Hermione got up to go, but noticed that Severus had remained seated.

"I'm not hungry. You go, Hermione, I'll be fine. I'll see you soon." He said.

Hermione bent down and kissed him on the cheek, before leaving the infirmary with the other two men.

Severus looked over at a still sleeping Harry.

"I love you, Harry." He whispered softly to his young son. "I will always keep you safe. Always."


	18. What's he up to?

The next morning, leaving Harry in Minerva's care, Hermione and Severus walked hand in hand to the Headmaster's office. After going up the winding staircase Severus knocked on the solid office door. Hearing an invitation to come inside, they entered and saw that Sirius was sitting in a chair across from the large desk that Headmaster himself was sitting at. Both men had turned to face the door, curious to see who had entered.

"Ah, Severus, Hermione, welcome," Albus greeted with a slight smile. "Sirius was just asking if he could stay at Hogwarts for a while."

Severus rolled his eyes unhappily at this news, but kept his thoughts to himself.

Noticing Severus' slight irritation at the prospect of maybe having to see Sirius on a nearly daily basis, Hermione decided to change the subject, "Albus, Severus and I are here to arrange a protection plan for Harry."

"Might I stay to hear it?" Sirius asked.

Not giving Severus a chance to reply, Hermione quickly said, "Of course, we would appreciate your input."

Conjuring two more chairs in front of his desk beside Sirius, Albus gestured for Severus and Hermione to sit. "Do you have something in mind already?" Albus asked over his spectacles.

"Well, obviously we want Harry with us as much as possible, but with Severus' teaching and my work with the Order, we can no longer protect him and look after him during the day," Hermione said.

"And neither of us trusts babysitters or nannies; Harry needs the upmost protection given his status in the wizarding world" Severus added.

"May I just say, I have nothing to do around here, no job, and I would very much like to see more of my Godson," Sirius announced. "Why don't I watch him during the day while you two are working?"

"I don't think we are quite that desperate yet Black," Severus said scathingly.

Hermione and Albus both glared at Severus, and Hermione looked like she was about to scold him, when Sirius said, "If I remember rightly, Snape, you are in my debt. This is what I request as my repayment. You know I would never hurt my godson, so what's the issue?"

Severus grunted in annoyance. Hermione took Severus' hand and squeezed it gently, "Love, better Sirius than someone with no interest in Harry or his welfare. He is someone we can trust."

"It is a good idea, Severus," Albus added.

"Fine," Severus reluctantly consented.

A system was arranged. On the weekdays, Sirius would collect Harry from Severus and Hermione's quarters after breakfast and then spend the day with him. When classes were over and it was nearing dinner time, Sirius would return Harry back to his parent's rooms. The weekends were Sirius' days off.

After a few weeks of this plan in action, the three decided it worked quite nicely for all of them. Severus and Sirius were almost cordial to one another. Almost.

_A few weeks later._

Severus was lying in bed one night listening to the gentle breaths of the witch beside him. They had been talking about nothing in particular and Hermione had just drifted off to sleep moments before with her hand still entwined with his. He lifted their hands and quietly examined as the thought 'I bet my wand that grandmother's engagement ring would fit Hermione's hand perfectly' passed through his head.

He froze. He had thought about marrying Hermione several times since he met her, but the prospect had never seemed so real before. He lowered their hands when he felt Hermione shift slightly in her sleep, curling her body closer around him. Severus looked at Hermione cuddled up to him and kissed her head softly. He decided right there and then. He was proposing.

The next morning, Hermione noticed that Severus was acting very strange. She didn't know what was going on. He had rushed off early in the morning, barely giving her a morning greeting and a quick ruffle to Harry's already untidy dark hair. She heard him mutter something about 'needing to go and get something' before he was gone and out the door.

It wasn't until later that evening, after Sirius had brought Harry back to their chambers for dinner that she saw him again. She had just finished getting

herself and Harry ready for dinner when she heard the door open. She listened to little footsteps run down the hall before she heard her son yell out in excitement, "Daddy! We missed you!"

Walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, she saw Severus bend down and lift the young boy into his arms as he said, "You don't usually see me in the daytime, Harry." His tone was soft and gentle, one that Hermione had only heard when he was addressing either herself or their son.

"You rushed out before breakfast, Severus. I was worried," Hermione said as she walked over to them. She stroked Severus' arm and kissed him gently.

"Sorry," he muttered, smirking at her.

She was about to ask what had been so urgent this morning, but a knock on the door interrupted her question.

"Who could that be? Dinner starts soon. Maybe Sirius forgot something?" Hermione wondered as she walked to the door. She opened it and saw the Headmaster standing there with a large smile on his face.

"Albus!" Hermione said, surprised.

"Good evening, Hermione," the aging wizard replied while his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Can we help you with something?" asked Hermione confusedly, letting him inside. She shut the door behind him and walked back into the living room.

"I'm here to take Harry to dinner, of course," he said as if the answer was obvious.

"Yay! Dinner with Dumbledore!" Harry squealed at the news. The boy started squirming to get to the Headmaster, so Severus passed Harry to him. Unbeknownst to Hermione, he gave Albus a private nod.

"But… we're going to dinner too?" said Hermione with a slight frown, now even more confused.

"Actually Hermione, the house elves have organized a private dinner for yourself and Severus. They ask that you go to the Room of Requirement," stated Albus, his smile growing wider.

Albus walked out of the door with a delighted Harry in his arms, leaving Severus and Hermione alone in their chambers.

Glancing over to Severus in confusion she asked, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Severus said nonchalantly, before placing his hand to the small of her back and gently leading her out of the door.

**What do you guys think? Please review, even if it's just with a smiley face, they make my day! Massive thanks to my beta, Akito-Kitsune, she's completely amazing.**


End file.
